<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lower Your Inhibitions by neon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634023">Lower Your Inhibitions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon'>neon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Red Shot Bar AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858192">Red Shot Bar AU</a>: Avalanche doesn’t exist. Barret is the owner of the <em>Red Shot</em> bar in Sector 7’s slum, and Cloud is the former SOLDIER turned mercenary who’s rolled into town.</p><p>
  <em>A single blink, and Cloud woke up. He’d had to have only gotten a few hours sleep. That wasn’t unusual. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barret next to Cloud was, though.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Red Shot Bar AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lower Your Inhibitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternate Summary:</p><p>Barret in "Take a Shot": calls Cloud "a real piece of work" a few times<br/>me writing "Lower Your Inhibitions": Buddy, you got No Idea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A single blink, and Cloud woke up. He’d had to have only gotten a few hours sleep. That wasn’t unusual.</p><p>Barret next to Cloud was, though.</p><p>Cloud’s shoulder was still tucked under Barret’s right armpit, and Barret's amputated arm still partially cradled Cloud’s back. They’d barely moved. Except one of Cloud’s legs had crossed over one of Barret’s naked thighs, skin on skin stiflingly hot from sleep and Barret’s natural body furnace.</p><p>Cloud carefully shifted his leg off and eased down the bed to pull back without alerting Barret. Barret's brow furrowed until relaxing. He snuffled before falling back into deep breaths. Raising himself on his arms, Cloud huffed quietly down at him.</p><p>Barret snored. Loud, even in his sleep. Why did that <em>not</em> surprise Cloud.</p><p>Loud. Abrasive. Bomb-headed. That was the first impression Barret’s personality had made on Cloud when they’d met, after Barret had crashed his arm down in front of Cloud’s seat at the bar, to intimidate and snarl at him, <em>I’d find a different bar to drink if I were you, SOLDIER</em>.</p><p>And though Cloud would’ve said, <em>Yeah, right</em>, if anyone had told him before he’d found out himself, Barret did have his soft spots. Just for the right people.</p><p>Biggest one was for his daughter apparently, that Cloud had just last night learned he had (like he was going to be bullied into believing Barret had ever mentioned her earlier). He had soft spots for his other people too, the patrons of the bar, the members of the Watch. Barret didn’t forget a single face that came into the <em>Red Shot,</em> or a regular's single way they liked their drink. And he supplied the Watch to fight off the monsters that plagued Scrap Boulevard.</p><p>He gave a mercenary, who seemed to have somehow found himself in that same category of people after all, stress relief when he'd needed it.</p><p>Cloud's gaze dropped further on Barret’s nude body, except for the necklace and earring that he hadn’t removed, before lifting up again to take in Barret's other impressively strong features. The wide jaw, wide mouth. The dark, coarse beard. The thick-corded neck. The tall forehead, severe brow. The expressive eyes.</p><p>When they were open. The big guy looked like he was out. Probably used to sleeping in late, from all the late hours spent running the bar.</p><p>On a whim, Cloud moved his hand closer to trace the red flaming lines of Barret’s fitting shoulder tattoo.</p><p>But he held back. He'd be caught with too many walls down, if Barret woke up from the touch. Cloud curled his fingers in. He stood from the bed, and tread down the hall in search of the bathroom.</p><p>Back in Barret’s room Cloud quietly dressed, his dark ribbed shirt covering his chest again, and his leather harness redone and his hard pauldron reattached. He looked and couldn’t remember where his gloves had ended up. But he found them. Cloud lifted his sword from where he’d laid it last night on the dresser. Barret slept on.</p><p>Cloud descended the stairs, his boots echoing on the boards. Obviously, he’d never been in the <em>Red Shot</em> when it wasn’t open. The lights and neon signs were clicked off, and the pinball machine was unplugged and mute, and the chairs were the only party around the tables. It was weird, that was for sure.</p><p>And there were the doors that opened on the porch and the street that curved up to Stargazer Heights. Cloud thought he’d come downstairs to leave. But he didn’t approach those wooden double doors.</p><p>He’d thought about leaving last night when he’d assumed his and Barret’s exchange was over with. But even though there was nothing more he could have gotten from it, Barret told Cloud anyway to stay. Hell, there’d been talk about breakfast.</p><p>Screw it, decided Cloud. Cloud set his sword down again, balanced across several of the stools spaced in front of the bar.</p><p>Cloud found himself in front of the jukebox. He considered the open door on the flight of stairs that he went back and closed. Marlene had to be able to sleep on the next story when the bar was fully bustling. Couldn’t be loud enough to bother Barret, he guessed, but just in case. Cloud found spare gil in his pocket and slid some of it into the jukebox’s coin slot, letting harmonica and organ music sway and chime into the room for the duration of a song.</p><p>He wandered by the edges, killing time with more gil deposited and songs paid for, bottles picked up and labels read, photographs and memorabilia looked at, flower brushed idly. Eventually he settled, bored, at the furthest corner of the bar counter, leaning on it with his elbows while idly pulling at the metal cuffs of his gloves.</p><p>Eventually he heard above him the sound of Barret lumbering around. After thudding down the steps he swung the door open. Barret’s eyebrows arched at the sight of Cloud.</p><p>Barret wore another black tank top and another pair of boxer briefs, and that was unabashedly it. Cloud clicked his teeth and pulled his eyes above Barret’s waist. A grin proudly tugged one corner of Barret's mouth up.</p><p>"Well, hey. Mornin'." Barret's voice sounded even deeper and richer from sleep. Cloud wouldn’t have known that, if he’d left. Barret approached Cloud’s claimed corner of the bar counter.</p><p>"…Morn-<em>mm-</em>" Barret's arm skimmed along until his hand covered Cloud’s, while he unflinchingly covered Cloud’s mouth with a kiss.</p><p>Cloud didn’t have time to react, or temper his expression. Barret was smirking, at whatever it was, when he pulled back.</p><p>"Should <em>see</em> your dumb face right now," Barret said. <em>Whatever</em>, retorted Cloud.</p><p>He slipped his hand out from under Barret’s and pressed the heel of it over his mouth and chin instead, turning his face away. Barret chuckled at his expense. Cloud continued holding his mouth in place, refusing to let it make another stupid expression.</p><p>"Guess you even wake up like that, huh?" Barret moved away from Cloud and over to the bar’s kitchen. His voice rose boldly. And just like that, the quiet room was reinvigorated with Barret’s energy.</p><p>"Alright, then - one mean breakfast, coming up!"</p><p>Barret got to cooking, his movements smooth from a hundred times of rout. He’d obviously perfected the one-handed process: the towel wound under the bottom of the bowl to keep it in place for stirring, the tap and single-handed splitting of each egg shell, the towel unraveled and aimed perfectly to drape over the handle of the iron skillet before being grabbed by the same hand that had thrown it.</p><p>"Didn’t know breakfast came with a show," Cloud said, continuing to watch Barret’s wide back as he chucked a pan of bacon into the oven next. Barret looked behind one brawny shoulder with another smirk.</p><p>"Impressed, huh?"</p><p><em>Mm,</em> Cloud admitted. "How long has it been since you…"</p><p>At Cloud's trailing off Barret quirked an eyebrow. Cloud glanced off to one side. "…S-sorry. Guess that’s not something you just-"</p><p>"What, this?" Barret raised his right arm. It bent at the elbow, but ended where the majority of his wrist and his whole hand would have extended.</p><p>"It’s cool, man." Apparently even that wasn’t a subject Barret felt he had to hide behind some kind of wall. Barret casually scraped the silicone spatula along the bottom of the pan to keep the eggs from sticking, then let them rest again. "Happened way back. Stupid accident at the mine I used to work at. If you can believe it, I quit after that. Came here, to Midgar."</p><p><em>Ah,</em> said Cloud. Had to have been tough work. He could picture how Barret, with his physique, could’ve managed it though. Might not have known that either, Cloud thought, if he'd left. </p><p>Barret slid two plates off a nearby bottom shelf and set them next to the stove, and wiggled the scrambled eggs from the pan onto them. Barret told Cloud with the turn of his chin, "Some glasses under the counter. Juice in the fridge."</p><p>Cloud stepped around the bar to lift the glasses over and open the fridge door. Barret quickly wiped down the skillet and toasted some bread too. Plated that and the bacon all up with the eggs, bringing the steaming food balanced on his wide palm and forearm over to the bar.</p><p>The food smelled… awesome, actually. Cloud moved back over to his seat on the patron side of the counter. Barret poured Cloud’s glass first.</p><p>"Say 'when'."</p><p>It was such an unthought of parent phrase, that Cloud quietly snorted. "'When'," he indulged.</p><p>Barret slid the glass forward next to Cloud’s plate. Made a second trip to get their silverware, shaking Cloud’s set from between his fingers before clinking his own on his plate. Then Barret pulled a stool around to sit opposite Cloud. "Mm-<em>mm. </em>Dig in, short stack."</p><p>Cloud ignored the name (everyone was a "short stack" compared to Barret) and took his first bite. "So, how is it?"</p><p>Cloud hadn’t eaten something so simple yet so good since… well, in a long time. Military rations and vendor food in the slums weren’t ever really up to snuff.</p><p>"…Killer," Cloud admitted. <em>Damn straight,</em> replied Barret. Cloud was thinking he should actually try some of the food on the menu next time the bar was open, instead of just ordering a drink.</p><p>When they were done Cloud went ahead and lifted the empty dishes off the bar and rinsed and stacked them in the sink. Barret was looking very amused from where he was sitting. "What?" Cloud bristled. <em>Nothing</em>, Barret said. Cloud didn’t believe him.</p><p>Barret bounced the flat of his palm two times on the bartop to encourage Cloud to come back over. What was he, a dog? Cloud crossed his ankles and his arms and leaned his hip against the kitchen counter edge instead. <em>Pfft</em>, blew Barret, rolling his eyes. Cloud huffed, himself.</p><p>He eyed Barret. Who was eyeing him right back. Blatantly, from foot to head. Cloud tried to ignore the heat he felt on the tops of his ears. Growing hotter because Barret had turned on his stool to face Cloud head-on, with his knees spread from setting his feet on the supports underneath.</p><p>Shit. It really had been too long since before last night that Cloud had gotten a good fucking.</p><p>Cloud flicked his eyes away first. Cleared his throat. "Y’know, those guns." Barret shook himself at the non-sequitor, having to pull his own eyes up. "If you need someone to deliver them to the Watch, I could do that for you."</p><p>Cloud waited to find out if his offer was accepted. A reason, an appointment, offered to see Barret outside of bar hours, again.</p><p>Barret said, <em>Hmm.</em> Said, "Sure, Cloud. Think we can work something out-"</p><p><em>Marlene -</em> Tifa’s voice -<em> Sweetie, don't go up the stairs just yet. Your shoelace is untied. Here.</em></p><p>Cloud tensed and dropped his arms, changing his stance with the drop of his foot too. Barret stood up himself, his smile big and open, no doubt from the sound of his daughter’s name. He was already distracted.</p><p>Cloud crept around the bar to pick up his sword, and slid it in place along his back. Then he snuck to the back door. Obviously not moving stealthily enough.</p><p>Barret turned even as Cloud swung the door swiftly and silently open and had it just about closed again, on Barret’s bewildered, "The hell? Hey-"</p><p>Cloud braced his back against the outside wall. His heart thumped way too hard for the situation.</p><p>After a moment he heard Barret’s loud voice travel through the brick.</p><p>
  <em>Marlene! Were you a good girl at Tifa’s?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah!</em>
</p><p><em>Hey, there - Ugh,</em> Barret<em>… I know we’re friends, but would you</em> <em>please</em> <em>put on some pants?</em></p><p>Cloud figured he should move, while he could hear they were all definitely inside. He walked past the door to reach the steps of the wraparound porch, and turned right on the ground to round the back corner.</p><p>He was rounding the front corner turning right again on the street to head toward Stargazer Heights, when Tifa was heard saying inside, <em>Smells so good, but I gotta get going. Maybe next time!</em></p><p>She stepped outside on the porch the exact moment Cloud was crossing out front. Their eyes met.</p><p>"Uh…" said Cloud. Real smooth.</p><p>"Oh, Cloud, hey! What are you doing out here so…"</p><p>It was obvious Tifa hardly had to even sweep her eyes over his rumbled hair and clothes to figure out what kind of walk he was taking, so early. Her eyes retraced the obvious path he’d tread from behind the bar.</p><p>"You… and…?"</p><p>Shit, Cloud thought.</p><p>After her shock passed, Tifa began to grin.</p><p>"Not a word," Cloud warned, seriously.</p><p>"My lips are sealed," Tifa swore back, even though they broke open on a smile an instant later. She practically hopped down the porch closer to him, ecstatically whispering. "But you <em>have</em> to tell me more, later!"</p><p>Not a chance. "I gotta go." He slouched away from Tifa replying, "Yeah, me too," and her kindly not embarrassing Cloud worse with the polite effort she made of holding in her laughter.</p><p>Cloud moved toward his apartment with a sigh.</p><p>His landlady, from her usual spot on the bottom porch of the building, asked him, <em>Late night?</em> and smirked knowingly. <em>Those were the days,</em> she remarked, with a cackle that made her thick, gray, broom of a ponytail bob. Cloud grumbled a noncommittal response, patting her equally gray dog on its head before he climbed the outside flight of stairs to reach his door.</p><p>After a shower, he crashed sideways onto his bed. He sunk right into it. His muscles still felt like liquid. <em>Hmph.</em> Some of his tension really had been taken care of.</p><p>He didn’t intend to fall asleep again. But sleep pulled at his eyelids anyway, and forced his blackout in a record few minutes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cloud woke from a sharp rap on his door:</p><p>
  <em>T-t-t-tuh, tuh, tuh, tuh-t-tuh!</em>
</p><p>Only one person he knew would knock so whimsically.</p><p>"Hey, Cloud!" said Jessie, smiling artificially sweetly with her fingers folded together and swinging beside her cheek. She dropped her hands a second later to fall on her hips, on the blue leotard exposed between her metal chestplate and her low-riding capris, then smirked at Cloud.</p><p>"Listen, there’s this sweet monster gig right now but me, Biggs, and Wedge can’t take it on by ourselves, and I <em>really</em> need the money - Hey, were you just… <em>napping?</em> Did I just wake you <em>up</em>?"</p><p>"Whatever time it is," said Cloud, "It’s too early for dealing with you." He tried to snap his door back in place, but with her hands still on her hips Jessie shoved the hard toe of her boot between the door and the jamb, making it bounce back. Cloud glared.</p><p>"Aw, c’mon Cloud! Think of the reward!"</p><p>"Split four ways? Yeah, I’m thinking no, thanks."</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>… guess we’ll just try our best without you. I’m sure no one will get fatally hurt, or die from their wounds. Well, see ya later - maybe!"</p><p>Cloud sighed. "Fine. Let’s go."</p><p>"Knew you’d come around!" Jessie pranced down the flight of stairs like the performer and dancer she was, her brown bangs and high ponytail waving lightly. Cloud, after adjusting his gloves back on his wrists and grabbing his sword, traipsed behind in her wake.</p><p>"Hey, man," said Biggs, lifting a hand to wave smoothly, when they came up on the chainlink around Scrap Boulevard. Biggs wore brown leather gloves and boots, and a tight army green shirt and loose cargo shorts that showed his arms and calves. His cheekbones were popping because of his dark stubble outlining them, and his close-lipped smile pushing up on them. His expression was considering, dark brows angled in sympathy, as he looked Cloud over.</p><p>"Jessie managed to rope you in, I see. Thanks for coming along."</p><p>Jessie's sharp chin dropped as her tongue poked between her lips. "Sure did! And I think it’s only fair <em>my</em> share of the reward is larger, to reflect the extra work I put in to make this <em>all</em> possible."</p><p>"I think if anything the larger share goes to Cloud for putting up with <em>you</em>," Biggs said, "And with us, too."</p><p>"Where is Wedge?" questioned Cloud.</p><p>"Aw, bro…"</p><p>Wedge walked up from behind, holding his gun relaxed at an angle above his sturdy stomach. He wore cargo shorts too, dark blue, and a white, wrinkled shirt. His shingled pauldrons shone from sunlight. His round blue eyes shone brightly too under his black side-swept bangs, as his round face started spreading into a grin aimed at Cloud.</p><p>"Were you wondering about me? That’s so nice!"</p><p>"Wondering why you were <em>late.</em>" Cloud stood akimbo and kept his posture stiff when Wedge threw an arm over his shoulders, grinning close. "Biggs is right - you’re all annoying as hell."</p><p>The three of them laughed, like he’d told a joke.</p><p>"C’mon," said Biggs, swinging his thumb over his shoulder and then reaching down for his holster. "Let’s get hunting."</p><p>"All right!" hollered Jessie and Wedge, throwing their arms into the air. Like actual children. Cloud sighed, and was the last one through the chained gate before he protectively took the front line along with Biggs.</p><p>The job request handler, Wymer, doled out their reward about an hour later. "Great work, as usual, guys. Thanks again for taking care of that trouble."</p><p>"You just let us know when you’ve got another job," Biggs said, receiving a relaxed, <em>Aye-aye</em>. Biggs turned then to Jessie and Wedge, saying each of their names. Cloud raised an eyebrow at his stern tone.</p><p><em>Fine</em>, Jessie whined, while Wedge agreed readily, <em>Sure thing.</em> They dropped part of their gil into Biggs’ palm, who then turned to offer the collection to Cloud. Cloud blinked.</p><p>"Seriously - for doing most of the work today."</p><p>"I, uh…"</p><p>One thing Cloud had learned about these three was that they had second jobs besides being part of the Watch. Jessie the theater, Biggs his tutoring, and Wedge… well, he wasn’t technically paid to foster all those cats, but he treated it practically like a second job, and it had to cost money. They were all part of the Watch to preserve their home, the slums. But also to preserve their own dreams. All Cloud was preserving was himself.</p><p>"That’s okay," he said. "We’ll split it evenly. Like always."</p><p>"And he passes the test!" Cloud narrowed his eyes, until Jessie said, "Just psyching you, Cloud. <em>Relax</em>. There’s no test-"</p><p>"Except <em>that</em> of <em>friendship</em>," Wedge quipped. But he asked Cloud seriously, "You sure, bro? You gotta pay rent just like all of us, now."</p><p>"Poor guy," Jessie said, shrugging. "Getting stuck down here with the rest of us Sector 7 slummers. But we’re sure lucky to have him."</p><p>Wedge added, "Hey, my offer’s still good you know, if you get lonely and want a little kitty for your new place-"</p><p>"No," interrupted Cloud. If he didn’t, they’d go on forever. "And drop it."</p><p>Biggs curled his fingers back over the gil. "Then, if you say so. But next time we hit the <em>Red Shot</em>, drinks are on us. And that’s not up for debate."</p><p>"Absolutely," said Wedge, nodding bigly. "That’s a promise," Jessie chimed in, her smile trading its snark for genuine warmth. The two held their hands back out for Biggs to return the amounts they’d relinquished to him.</p><p>The four looked up together at the tracker board when it updated, ticking several numbers higher. Jessie pumped her fists beside her shoulders, giggling and hopping in her spot between Biggs and Wedge. Wedge let out a loud, raspy, <em>Whoo!</em> Biggs, a hearty, <em>Yeah! </em>The small crowd hanging around stopped to watch too, clapping at the new high record when Katie, who was in charge of the board, saw the four from the Watch and started the applause.</p><p>Cloud ducked his head when the three others in the Watch swiveled their heads as one toward him, almost witnessing his smile, as small as it’d been.</p><p>Wedge was too excited reminiscing, himself, to have noticed. "Bro, I keep thinking about the way you-"</p><p>He imitated, two hands next to his ear, holding an imaginary buster sword sideways and thrusting the edge straight up, while raising one knee to mimic Cloud’s jump. "'<em>Let’s finish this!'</em> That was <em>totally</em> sick."</p><p>"Nothing to it," Cloud smirked.</p><p>"Yeah, right! Are all SOLDIERs seriously as strong as you?"</p><p>"Maybe <em>some</em> of First Class." Cloud’s smirk faded.</p><p>The Watch was a much different group to work with than Shinra. That was putting things in the absolute mildest of terms.</p><p>Even as part of a specialized arm Cloud had never experienced camaraderie among SOLDIERs, or First Class. Everyone in that branch of Shinra, especially the elite, operated by their own ulterior motives. Pulling as many people's strings as possible, having their strings pulled by innumerable others, everyone screwing each other over, to gain Shinra’s favoritism. Or the favoritism of whatever country they were spying for.</p><p>Shinra had created and fostered a perfect breeding ground for competition and distrust. There wasn’t even the possibility of getting to be part of a true unit in that kind of landscape.</p><p>Cloud wondered. How many times had Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge uttered "us" in the past couple of hours, anyway? They treated Cloud like one of them. It was off-putting. Too much to hope for.</p><p>Wasn’t it?</p><p>Cloud had only recently arrived in the Sector 7 slums. He didn’t know who he could trust himself with. Who he could let his walls completely down around. He didn’t even know <em>why</em> he wanted to let his walls down, in the first place. Besides that it was just damn tiresome, after years as a SOLDIER.</p><p>The four of them split ways, promising again a night soon at the bar. Not that night, but another one. Which was just fine by Cloud. He wasn't up to facing Barret yet after his earlier escape.</p><p>And as soon as he returned to Stargazer Heights there was Tifa in his path again, relaxing on the second story landing outside her apartment door beside Cloud’s.</p><p>Cloud saw her red boots and her black knee high socks first as he climbed the stairs. He walked behind her back where her long black hair draped, tied at the end in a short, simple knot above the back of her skirt, and he settled his elbows on the banister like she already had, but leaving a lot of space between him and her.</p><p>Tifa had her cheek cupped in her hand, and she bent at her bare middle to touch her elbows to the rail. She turned her face to Cloud. Her dark scarlet eyes crinkled.</p><p>"Heya, Cloud."</p><p>"…Hey. Tifa."</p><p>She straightened and took a graceful sideways step to bridge the gap Cloud had intentionally left. She held the banister in her palms instead of leaning on it. She cut to the chase.</p><p>"You don’t need to be so awkward about it." Cloud passed his hand over his forehead and eyes, pleading, <em>Tifa…</em> "I’ve been friends with you and Barret for a long time, so I think it’s safe to say I know the two of you. And I’m <em>really</em> happy for both of you. I think this is great!"</p><p>"Would you calm down? It was just one night."</p><p>She frowned. Which Cloud was ashamed to have made her do. "…You think it’ll really be just the one, huh?"</p><p>"I-" Cloud fumbled. "Don’t ask me. I mean… I don’t know. It’s - it was-" Cloud gave up with a sigh. "You know what, whatever."</p><p>"Well <em>I</em> think it’s exciting - don’t you?"</p><p>"'Exciting'?" he repeated. "Don’t know about that."</p><p>"Oh, c’mon, Cloud - the start of any new relationship is! Which I do hope this is…"</p><p>If Cloud thought about the night before, exciting was one word for it. Like when Barret had brazenly laid out his plan for screwing Cloud. Or had grabbed Cloud’s chin in his huge hand that one unexpected moment. Or had said in that crazy deep rumble of his, <em>Wanna make a mess on you.</em> So, just, yeah. Definitely exciting.</p><p>But the points of clarity that came into focus weren’t just the exciting ones. Like when Barret had massaged one firm hand up Cloud's side to give him the simplest touch he’d apparently desperately craved. When he’d drowsily smiled after being thanked and just as drowsily informed Cloud, <em>You’re all right.</em></p><p>When he’d thumbed at the corner of Cloud's eye, to stare far down into it and admit he didn’t hate the look of it, even despite the connection it showed of what Cloud used to be - a SOLDIER of Shinra, what Barret would normally have hated with his guts.</p><p>Too much to hope, for a man like Barret to change his mind about Cloud. Except, if last night was any sort of proof, obviously it wasn’t.</p><p>Cloud didn’t remember dropping his defenses <em>that</em> often around the man. But somewhere, somehow, Barret had seen enough to make a complete reversal on his opinion of Cloud. Maybe walls didn’t even work on the keen bar owner (<em>Comes with the job</em>, Barret had once snarkily informed Cloud, <em>Gotta observe and know my patrons</em>).</p><p><em>Some</em> still had to be working. Cloud had enough of them. He wasn’t ready to give up <em>every</em> single one.</p><p>"…Still there, Cloud?" Cloud had forgotten Tifa was watching. "You got a little lost in thought." He glanced sideways at her, then shrugged.</p><p>"How are you settling in? I know the apartment's pretty small, but-"</p><p>"Don’t worry about it - it’s fine. Better than sharing a barracks with a bunch of guys any day."</p><p>"Yeah… Yeah, I guess it would be at least better than that." Tifa stared for a considerate moment at Cloud’s profile.</p><p>"You know, I’ve always got an ear to lend if you want it. Two, even."</p><p>He guessed, "About SOLDIER stuff?"</p><p>"Yeah. And… about the war."</p><p>People tread on the street below them. Somewhere below too a door slammed shut that they could feel shudder the floor through their feet. Somewhere else a dog started barking.</p><p>"…Not really a conversation to have out on the landing."</p><p>"I guess you’re right," Tifa admitted. But she didn’t give up. "Then maybe over drinks sometime. Anytime. Doesn’t have to be just about the hard stuff, either. If you <em>do</em> ever want it, I’m pretty great at giving relationship advice."</p><p>She laughed softly at her own offer, and at the thought of Cloud, of all people, taking her up on it. Cloud smirked too, not denying the humor in it.</p><p>Cloud had thought of one thing he could bend her ear about. "Hey…" Tifa dipped her head, <em>What is it? </em>"You ever feel homesick, Tifa?"</p><p>"For Nibelheim?" Tifa pivoted, leaning the small of her back against the railing. "Sure I do. Haven’t been back in a while. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Just, you were asking how I’m settling in here. Everyone’s been asking me that. Like they think I’ve made this big mistake when I’ve got some kind of choice, but I chose Sector 7."</p><p>Tifa sighed, <em>Yeah… </em>"Everyone here is… just kind of like that. But you don’t have to feel trapped, Cloud. I know everyone talks like you’re going to be if you stay, but that doesn’t have to be true. Especially for someone like you, with your skills? Unfortunately there are monsters in all sorts of places, and not enough mercenaries to go around."</p><p>"I was thinking, though…" <em>Hm?</em> "I’ve always been running place to place, not looking back. What if I wanted to stick somewhere, for once?"</p><p><em>Oh</em>, said Tifa. "Well, I’d be lying if I said it wouldn’t make me happy to have you pick here. It’s been great, having you back." She pushed off the railing. She stretched her arms high over her head, filling her chest.</p><p>"But we <em>should</em> visit home sometime. Soon! I’ve got some money saved up I could use for a trip. And it would be nice to get out of the city for a bit. I’m sure your mom’s dying to see you."</p><p><em>Mm,</em> Cloud agreed. "Probably you, too."</p><p>"I really miss her cooking, you know. There’s an old recipe I’ve been wanting to get from her to try at the bar… And speaking of, my shift starts soon." She spun on a toe toward Cloud, stretching her hands back down behind herself, and giving him a good-humored, twinkling look. "Should I say hi to Barret for you?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>. Knock it off." Tifa held her hands forward in surrender, laughing brightly as she walked backward her first few steps.</p><p>"Hey - have a good shift," Cloud called down, while she was still near the bottom of the stairs in front of the building to hear him.</p><p>"I’ll try. Shouldn’t be too hard now." When Cloud didn’t get it, Tifa told him plainly, "I’m glad you opened up to me, Cloud, even just a little. It really made my night."</p><p>Cloud showed her a rare, fleeting smile, that she returned magnified at least a dozen times more. "Easy when it’s you." That was the truth. If there was anyone Cloud could let his walls down around, it was Tifa. "Thanks for everything else, too. By the way."</p><p>"No problem. That’s what friends do for each other, right?"</p><p>Tifa waved, and strode down the narrow and busy shop street toward the bar.</p><p>Cloud stretched back from the railing, pulling in a slow breath. <em>Tifa</em> for a friend was the number one thing in moving to Sector 7 that should’ve been too much to hope for.</p><p>Cloud stood on the landing a little longer. What sunlight had slanted under the Plate vanished, and the bulbed lights that crossed the air between the rooftops that sloped below Cloud came on to glow in the night. It clicked then, why the building was called Stargazer Heights.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey, uh, Cloud?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Cloud held one can of soda out for Wedge, his much complained for pick-me-up after the day’s bounty hunt. <em>Aw, dude, thanks, I’m quenched. </em>Then Cloud dropped on the bench beside him, pulling the tab on his own can and releasing the pressure with a sharp click and a hiss.</p><p>"Barret’s pissed, bro."</p><p>"And that’s news, how…?" Cloud tipped his soda to his lips.</p><p>"Said something about how you were supposed to make a delivery you never showed for."</p><p>Cloud managed to swallow the harsh fizzing mouthful of his soda instead of choking on it. Shit. Cloud hadn’t been back at the bar for a few days. Had Barret actually held off giving the Watch their supplies because of him?</p><p>"I’ll, uh… I’ll make sure to go see him." <em>You better soon,</em> Wedge said, grimacing on Cloud’s behalf.</p><p>It was closing time at the bar. Cloud knew that when he heard the obnoxious chocobo-laden music grating its way outdoors. It was the song that played every night for the last half hour, to get everyone to hurry up and get out.</p><p>Stragglers walked and stumbled down the steps, unaware of Cloud waiting in the fringes, for Barret’s large frame to shadow the porch when he was going to lock up behind the last employee being let out.</p><p>Cloud stepped out from his lean on the rail. Barret spotted him. He swung and clutched his keys back inside his fist. He frowned severely. <em>Hmph…</em></p><p>Cloud stopped a few yards short. "Wedge said I was in for it, if I didn’t show soon."</p><p>"Good man, that Wedge. He was damn right, you know." Barret knocked his chin back to lead Cloud in. "Come on."</p><p>Barret threw his set of keys loudly on a table after locking up when Cloud moved inside. His heavy steps pounded the boards on his way to the pinball machine that was also the elevator.</p><p>"Down here, merc."</p><p>Cloud tucked his chin instinctually and cast his eyes sidelong. He crossed his bare arms next to Barret, as the elevator dropped them down.</p><p>The secret basement was, well, a basement. It had concrete walls and floors, stacked crates and boxes along one wall, striped yellow and black caution tape in front of where the elevator landed, and exposed pipes bending around the edges and corners of the room. In the middle was a large wooden table, half-covered by a wool blanket, with several duffel bags on top dividing the guns from the other night’s deal.</p><p>"You can lean your sword wherever." Barret pushed his left knuckles onto the table.</p><p>Cloud pulled his gaze from his observation of the room. "This really gonna take that long?" he asked.</p><p>"Don’t know. Took you long enough to get here, even though you set this up. Quartermaster Nellie’s been waitin’ for these guns. You should feel damn shamed."</p><p>Cloud grit his jaw, but couldn’t meet Barret’s eyes. He slid his sword off his back, turning his back to then set the sword against the wall beside the elevator. "…Yeah. I do."</p><p>"That so?" said Barret. "Well, it’s a start."</p><p>Cloud joined Barret beside the table. Barret straightened and started explaining a drop off point, an updated time and place. It really didn’t take much time at all.</p><p>At the end Cloud said, "Right. Got it."</p><p>Barret said, "Good."</p><p>There was a beat between them. Then Barret rubbed briskly the back of his head, throwing his hand in the air after. He told Cloud, "'Nough of this sad, kicked stray bullshit."</p><p>Cloud released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He said back like an asshole though, "Don’t know what you’re talking about."</p><p>Barret shot him an incredulous look. Took a step closer. "The hell you don’t! Mopey little son of a - You think I don’t know why you haven’t been to my bar in the last week?"</p><p>"Whatever - Hey-!"</p><p>Barret shoved Cloud back against the table, and pushed until Cloud was laying flat on top. Cloud got an elbow under himself, but that only brought him up closer to Barret looming over. Barret caged Cloud inside of one arm, leaned and used his shoulder to cage Cloud on his other side. Didn’t leave a lot of room between them.</p><p>"The hell, man-"</p><p>Barret growled when he spoke, in a timbre that made even Cloud swallow back his words.</p><p>"I had a <em>real</em> good time the other night… and I’m thinkin’ you did, too." Barret nuzzled further down Cloud’s neck, scratching his chin on Cloud's thudding pulse. His breath was hot where it landed. Cloud faltered until his shoulders were back to touching the table. "Would’ve done a lot more to you, though, if I’d known it was the only chance I’d be getting."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"You wanna tell me that was it, Cloud? 'Cause I’d like to know. I ain’t wastin' time if you’re planning on jumping the tracks."</p><p>Cloud was not going to goddamn whimper, even if he acknowledged that he <em>was</em> a so-called "touch-starved bastard", and that the burn of Barret’s beard and the solid weight of Barret pinning him on the table was giving him the very real urge to.</p><p>"Okay - I get it." Barret laid off, giving Cloud some breathing room back. He looked down at Cloud, while Cloud stayed in place.</p><p>"So? You jumping, or what?"</p><p>Cloud felt his mouth tighten on itself, until he forced a harsh sigh and rolled his head onto one side. He glared back up from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"…I’m not. We don’t gotta stop now."</p><p>Barret’s mouth split open on a wide and slanting grin, and then he shook his head. "Was that so hard, you stupid bastard?"</p><p>Barret took a step back. Cloud swung his head forward, and braced himself on his hands as Barret retreated. "Alright, then," Barret said, unaware he was being stalked. "When you’re ready to take this-"</p><p>In an untraceable move Cloud fisted the chain Barret wore around his neck, and yanked him by it. <em>Whoa, whoa, whoa! </em>Barret said, as he stumbled comically forward, heel of his hand bracing on the table’s edge and causing one table leg to skid by inches across the floor. The duffel bags slid into each other, stopping themselves from falling over the edge. Cloud barely swayed, not letting Barret's clumsy recovery alter the objective.</p><p>"I’m ready right now," Cloud voiced, when Barret met his eyes again after catching himself. It wasn’t every day someone could push Cloud around however they wanted. Force him to be honest. Barret was wide-eyed. Then he laughed from the split corner of his disbelieving smile, pushed his tongue out to lick over and wet his bottom lip.</p><p>"You are one <em>real</em> piece of work…"</p><p>Cloud shifted by his haunches alone closer to the table’s edge. He spread his lap open, and hooked both calves around behind Barret’s thick, muscular thighs. Barret took the last step between them to nudge Cloud’s erection with his own.</p><p>"'Right now', huh? Well, me too, hotshot." Cloud already had his chin high, ready for when Barret hunched low and crushed their mouths together.</p><p>Cloud dug the heels of his hands upward over Barret’s back under his cut-off vest, wrinkling his shirt before curling his fingers in the fabric and grabbing as much skin under as he could. When Barret tried the same move with his hand on Cloud’s back, he grabbed Cloud’s harness. Cloud nudged his forehead into Barret’s chest in order to reach behind himself and undo the leather guard and get the suspender straps off of him. He unclasped his bracers and tugged his gloves off too. They’d been in the way before when he’d wanted to feel Barret under his hands.</p><p>He grabbed Barret by the arm to shove his huge hand back under Cloud’s shirt and against his spine. He arched into Barret's hand that skimmed all the way up, stretching the collar of Cloud’s shirt when he reached and squeezed the back of Cloud’s neck.</p><p>Cloud’s legs strongly squeezed Barret’s sides in reaction. His ankles pressed hard into Barret’s thighs. Cloud twisted his forehead against Barret, clutching the front of his shirt before opening his palms and feeling down along Barret’s tough ribs and wide, solid waist. Barret tapped Cloud under his chin to get him to tilt up again.</p><p>Cloud’s mouth was still parted when Barret pulled back from the kiss, and Barret immediately ducked down again, dipping his tongue back in.</p><p>"Bet you get told all the time how damn pretty you are," he murmured close. His hand was hot on Cloud’s lower back again.</p><p>Cloud’s blink fluttered in his daze. "Uh… no?" he answered. Which wasn’t necessarily true. When people commented on Cloud’s appearance he just usually ignored it.</p><p>"Well, that’s a mistake that need’s fixin’. 'Cause you should hear how absolutely <em>smokin'</em> you are."</p><p>"You…" Cloud unwrinkled his brow and huffed, tapping his chin on Barret’s shirt to be able to look up at Barret’s own face. "Think that’s my line, y'know."</p><p>"That right…?" Cloud shut his eyes and groaned at his mistake that had Barret looking so cocky. "Find me attractive, do ya?"</p><p>No shit, he did. "Forget it. Wish I hadn’t said it."</p><p>"Too late - I heard what I heard." Barret’s chuckle ended with a low, satisfied, <em>Mm…</em></p><p>He slid his hand under the edge of one of Cloud’s shoulderblades, and down around Cloud’s waist, curving his thick fingers over the front hem of Cloud’s pants to stretch it away from his waist as much as the belts would give.</p><p>"Got another great plan, if I do say so. Interested in hearin’ that?"</p><p>Cloud, after inhaling sudden and silent from the tug, answered mildly, "Sure. The last one wasn’t too bad, so… Why not."</p><p>Barret bumped his chest along Cloud’s and leaned his weight into him. "Lie back." He had to repeat himself, when Cloud looked behind at the table. A corner of the wool blanket wrinkled under Cloud’s head and shoulders when he did. "Yeah… there ya go."</p><p>Barret took Cloud’s boots off one at a time, yanking the zipper to part each open enough to fall off from its own weight. He pulled on the end straps of Cloud’s belts together though, almost lifting Cloud off the table by the hips for Cloud to free the two prongs for him, after another short breath.</p><p>Barret tugged the belts out of their loops, letting those slap on the floor too, and Cloud guessed what came off next. He slid his pants down his hips. Barret helped get them the rest of the way off by pulling the legs, until those piled on the floor too.</p><p>Cloud hoped Barret’s pants were next. But Barret knelt.</p><p>He adjusted Cloud’s leg, with a thumb in the crook of his knee and his fingers wrapped above his kneecap, to lay over Barret’s shoulder. Cloud laid his other leg the same way on his other shoulder, slowly dropping his weight onto it.</p><p>Barret ducked, and mouthed the already damp, still clothed bulge between Cloud’s legs.</p><p>Cloud’s thighs tensed and shuddered as he stopped them from suddenly slamming Barret’s head between them. His fingertips scraped over the surface of the table, as he resisted the arousal that blasted through him.</p><p>Cloud was almost left breathless, not believing how close he’d been. Barret was peeling Cloud's underwear off and tossing it to the side as Cloud was fighting off the aftershocks.</p><p>But then Barret was sinking down to take Cloud’s full cock in one swallow.</p><p>"Ah <em>- fuck!</em>"</p><p>The table banged and jumped from how hard Cloud's head knocked back on it, impact lessened at least a bit by the blanket under him. Cloud pressed his lower back down on the table hard, instead of thrusting up. One of Cloud’s heels skidded up Barret’s back and off the edge of his shoulder, before he tried again and found enough purchase, to push. "<em>Barret</em>," he tried to warn.</p><p>Barret rumbled from his throat around Cloud, and Cloud couldn’t stifle his own answering whine, or the twist of his hips when he fought to hold in again. "Oh, fuck…"</p><p>Barret eased up. His hand glided a familiar trail up Cloud’s hip to his ribs. Cloud stretched with that hand, moaning quietly at the relief of having his concentrated arousal dispersed by the widely firm touch.</p><p>Barret’s deep voice deepened more from how turned on he was himself. "When you said right now, didn’t think you meant <em>right now." </em>Cloud felt his ears burn. "Thought so… God<em>damn</em>."</p><p>Barret rubbed upward and slow again, this time like admiration. He asked, "You ready to keep going?"</p><p>Cloud shivered from his core, hard enough it shook into his shoulders, even while Barret’s hand smoothed and eased him moving back downward. "You <em>seriously</em> gotta ask?"</p><p>Barret snorted at him. "Mind gettin’ your heel offa me, then?"</p><p><em>Y-yeah - sorry. </em>Cloud slid it forward to dangle behind Barret’s shoulder again.</p><p>Barret pushed himself off the floor, grabbing Cloud’s leg to drop off his shoulder to bend instead around his waist, and Cloud followed suit with his other.</p><p>Barret glided Cloud by his shoulders further onto the table, so Barret could bend over part of it and the lower half of Cloud’s body. He touched the elbow of his right arm on the wood, and with his left barred Cloud’s hips as he lowered his lips back down.</p><p>Cloud pushed, subtly, just to feel Barret's sturdier weight push down into his arm to stop the movement. Cloud bit his lip. He decided this position was good. Real good. He could reach and touch his fingertips, that wavered slightly, to Barret’s shifting shoulder. Barret ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of Cloud’s cock, along a sensitive vein. Cloud had to shut his eyes.</p><p>Barret wrapped his lips back around the tip and started bobbing up and down Cloud’s cock with intent. Cloud couldn’t hold in his quiet whimpers anymore. Barret groaned and readjusted, nose brushing the blond hairs at the base.</p><p>Barret’s hand left Cloud’s side. Cloud heard a zipper pull down. He heard Barret palming himself, while he was sucking off Cloud. Knowing that Barret was touching himself made Cloud wonder what it was going to take for Barret to <em>actually</em> fuck him.</p><p>Cloud felt the sudden, dangerous edge of his climax. Cloud scrabbled where he could reach at Barret’s shoulder.</p><p>"Barret, I-I’m-" Barret gave an affirmative grunt. He didn’t pull off. He sucked harder.</p><p>Cloud tensed all over, in his core that curved and lifted him from the waist, in his arms that braced him by their elbows, and in his hands that screwed themselves into fists. He shot his load hard down Barret’s throat.</p><p>His ears were still ringing after. He thumped back down to the table. He whimpered while Barret licked the last drips from his tip.</p><p>Cloud heard Barret shuffle to his feet. Barret hoisted Cloud’s pants back up and tucked him back in while he still recovered. He hoisted Cloud up next, to sit on the edge of the table, so he could kiss past Cloud’s still parted lips.</p><p>"Ugh," Cloud remarked, tasting himself on Barret’s tongue.</p><p>Barret in retaliation licked him again from the side of his chin up to one corner of his nose, making that half of Cloud’s face scrunch up. Wiping the back of his wrist on his face and rolling his eyes at Barret’s antics, Cloud then turned so Barret could capture his frowning mouth again and kiss him deeper.</p><p>Barret was still coming on strong. Heat just kept rolling off of him. He pushed his face against Cloud’s jaw and neck to nip and lick open-mouthed kisses anywhere he could reach, his breath hot, and heavy. He’d been hard this whole time.</p><p>Cloud slid his hand into Barret’s still undone pants and murmured, "Hey, lemme…"</p><p>But Barret growled and yanked back. His eyes smoldered meeting Cloud’s.</p><p>"Marlene’s at a sleepover."</p><p>"Uh…" said Cloud.</p><p>Barret groped Cloud’s ass on the table, making Cloud's lips part and teeth touch on another whimper. He’d noticed Cloud, incredibly, growing hard again. "How d’you like the idea of you and me heading upstairs for round two?"</p><p>"I’m sold." That was Cloud's immediate, only response. Barret grabbed Cloud to wrap around his waist, and took him up the elevator.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cloud woke in Barret’s bed for the second time. Waking in a single blink, this time, because Barret’s hand was near Cloud's face.</p><p>Reaching out only to feel him. Barret continued closing the distance. Because like it mattered to him, unlike it had to Cloud, if he got caught. Cloud was starting to think Barret didn’t even have any walls of his own. His hand dropped on Cloud’s hair to push some of the overhanging spikes back from his forehead.</p><p>Barret murmured, "Didn’t mean to spook ya."</p><p>Cloud's eyes dropped shut again. He turned his head on the pillow to shake it. Not a big deal if Barret had. Barret kept petting, playing with the ends, and made a considering, <em>Hmm</em>, noise while Cloud let him.</p><p>Cloud opened his eyes a moment later. He’d noticed right the first time. It was the next day.</p><p>"I fell asleep."</p><p>He could tell he’d slept more than a few hours, too. Daylight was white instead of amber coming through the window. It might’ve even been noon. Cloud was surprised.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Cloud sat up from how he was sleeping on his side with his spine curved and his legs folded in front of his stomach. Barret, bare-chested, had already been sitting up and already been turned on his side toward Cloud. "That alright, I hope."</p><p>"It’s fine," said Cloud. He leaned on one arm, pushing his shoulder up against his neck. He rubbed the flats of his fingers over one closed eye, then ran the same fingers over his other to swipe at the tacky sleep sweat thick in the creases.</p><p>He blinked both eyes open, barely realizing Barret watched him.</p><p>"Gotta pick up Marlene now," Barret said. Cloud nodded.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"You want me to fix you up somethin' before I go?"</p><p>Cloud glanced up and focused on Barret and the offer. "Nah," he answered. "I’ll just… grab something from a vendor my way back… Don’t wanna hold you up."</p><p>"Alright." Barret rolled out of bed. Giving Cloud a view of his bare ass, as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.</p><p>Cloud remained on the bed. He blew a breath out as he fell back. Feeling unusually sluggish, actually well-rested, he didn’t want to move or get up yet. He didn’t feel like going through the effort of pulling up any of his usual walls, either.</p><p>But Barret came back soon, looking down at him amused. "You feelin' alright there, blondie? You’re acting real off."</p><p>Cloud shook himself, finally drawing some of his defenses back up: "Uh. Yeah. I’m fine."</p><p>He slid under the covers to the edge of the bed and scanned the floor for his clothes, bending across his lap to reach them. He heard Barret, <em>Tsk</em>, behind him. Heard him mumble, <em>Shouldn’t have said anything.</em></p><p>Cloud looked up, done with pulling his pants back on. He raised an eyebrow. Barret just waved his hand in the air and started getting dressed himself.</p><p>Cloud pulled his head through the ribbed neck of his shirt and rolled the hem down at the bottom. Realized the rest of his gear was still in the basement.</p><p>Barret retrieved it, riding the elevator back up with Cloud's leather guard and belts hung over his shoulder, boots and gloves flattened and tucked under his armpit with Cloud’s pauldron, sword gripped high in his hand. "Thanks," said Cloud. Barret dropped it all on a table for him.</p><p>When Cloud draped on and reached behind him for the hanging piece that attached his harness to the guard, Barret’s hand was already there skimming the small of his back. Pulling Cloud slightly when pulling the strap down and through the hook, to fold up on itself and snap shut. "Uh, thanks," said Cloud again, his voice hoarser. He took a step away, facing Barret to pick up his pauldron and reattach that himself.</p><p>Barret with a deliberate smirk commented, "Not nearly as fun as undressing you." Cloud flicked his eyes up to meet Barret’s. "But I’m not complaining."</p><p>Cloud finally, softly snorted. "You’re full of it." His sword slid into place on his back last.</p><p>"That coming from you, huh? You wanna make your exit out the <em>front</em> door this time?" Cloud looked away, cowed.</p><p>Barret braced his forearm on the jamb above his head, facing the street outdoors and leaving just enough room for Cloud to walk by him in the doorway. He said, "Hey," before Cloud got too far.</p><p>His lips touched Cloud’s for a goodbye. A move that was just… smooth and natural.</p><p>Cloud raised his hand, lowered it again in a fist without brushing Barret’s jaw. When the two of them broke, he sighed and smoothed out his expression, turning to the stairs.</p><p>He hopped down off the last step when Barret called one more time. "Cloud."</p><p>He turned back. "Yeah."</p><p>"Don’t be a damn stranger."</p><p>Barret pinned Cloud with a somber look from under his brow. Cloud’s own look slipped down, to his hand curling in front of him.</p><p>"…Copy."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cloud hadn’t been back to the <em>Red Shot</em> in a few weeks.</p><p>Cloud grit and bared his teeth, and he changed his grip to hold his sword in both hands. In a flash he leapt, tucking his body as he spun and swung his sword over his head to cut the attacking drake out of the air.</p><p>He landed in a crouch while the monster crashed fatally in a pile of metal scrap. Red clouds of rust rose from its fall. Cloud touched and winced from the raw claw marks splitting the skin across his right shoulder.</p><p>He was taking on more and tougher bounties lately (alone, since he’d told the others, <em>You’d only be holding me back</em>, to their choruses of, <em>Ouch,</em> and, <em>Harsh, man</em>), but he was getting sloppy. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the roll of bandages to start dressing his shoulder.</p><p>He’d started taking the jobs after one of Barret’s talks at the bar.</p><p>Cloud had walked in and laid, instead of gil for the drink Barret slid him, another yellow flower.</p><p>Barret’s gaze dropped to it and then back up to Cloud’s face.</p><p>"That for me? You shouldn’t have."</p><p>"Shut up, man." Barret smirked widely. Cloud waved a finger vaguely at the first flower still in the vase behind the counter. "That one’s pretty much dead."</p><p>"Well, ain’t wrong about that."</p><p>Barret picked the fresh flower up by the stem. It was a thing to see such a delicate thing between Barret’s thick fingers. He changed the water in the vase and dropped the new flower in. "Marlene was getting real upset, actually. So, thanks."</p><p>While he was at the sink Barret wet a cloth and wrung it out, to then rub down the counter as someone got up from their seat. He ran it back down to Cloud’s section of the bar and asked, "What kind of job ya have to do to get this one?"</p><p>"Huh?" Cloud said. Then, "Uh."</p><p>Shit. Barret raised his head from his scrubbing of the bar, his eyebrows arching.</p><p>"Don’t tell me you <em>paid</em> for this, merc."</p><p>"Just… shut up and take it." Cloud raised the rim of his glass to his lips as Barret’s sudden laughter boomed.</p><p>"You are <em>really</em> something," Barret said, shaking his head. He tossed the rag so it draped over his shoulder.</p><p>"And you can drop the tough guy front, already. Your words might cut as sharp as that sword you carry on your back, but your actions have always spoken loudest. Hell, first time you ever left a tip I had you figured out." Barret breathed, <em>Heh</em>, at his remembrance<em>.</em></p><p>Cloud vaguely heard the thunk of his tumbler resting down on the wooden bar again. He went still on his barseat. Though he thought he was actually reeling.</p><p>He stared at Barret through rounder eyes. "The hell’s that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Barret shrugged. "What I said. I get you, that’s all." He shot Cloud a skeptical look down the length of his nose. "You alright, there?"</p><p>"You don’t just… say shit."</p><p>"According to you, all I do is say shit." Barret turned his head down to hunch and meet Cloud on eye level. "Hey, seriously. What’s with you all of a sudden?"</p><p>There were still supposed to have been <em>some</em> walls. But any defense Cloud had assumed was there was actually useless. Had <em>been</em> useless. He hadn’t been ready to be laid bare like that.</p><p>Cloud stood, a hand pushing himself off the bar.</p><p>"I gotta go."</p><p>Barret grabbed his stiff arm, holding him in place.</p><p>He drew Cloud’s sharp focus as Cloud was about to shove the grip off. But apparently Barret had more to say.</p><p>"What’s it gonna take to get you to open yourself up, anyway? Admit you’re not the hard-ass you pretend you are?"</p><p>Cloud snapped, "Cut it out, Barret. Don’t act like you-"</p><p>"You honestly gonna stand there and pretend I don’t know you by now?"</p><p>Sure <em>wished</em> he could, right then. Instead Cloud’s stare ended up tripping in defeat from Barret's. His look landed on Barret’s hand still grabbing onto him, not having let go. Cloud’s mouth tightened into a hard frustrated line, when he managed to look up again. "Why do you even <em>want</em> me to?"</p><p>"Why do I-" Barret blinked wide, before his expression set in anger again. "Are you stupid?"</p><p>Cloud glared. He scoffed. "Just 'cause we-"</p><p>Barret dropped Cloud’s arm, to bang his hand as a fist on the wood. He pointed a hard finger at Cloud.</p><p>"<em>You don’t wanna finish that sentence… y’hear me?</em>" he seethed. Barely a degree calmer, he growled,<em> "</em>You are a monumental asshole at times, but I <em>know</em> you ain’t cruel for the sake of being cruel."</p><p>Barret's insight was right on, again. Cloud knew he wasn’t petty enough even then to finish the thought. That just pissed Cloud off more. "…Whatever." Cloud turned toward the exit.</p><p>"Hey, we ain’t done, here - Hey!" Cloud pushed the door open one-handed. The last Cloud had heard from Barret was his holler, <em>Ain’t a show, people!</em></p><p>So much for not being a damn stranger. Cloud finished his dressing, sighing. He cradled his shoulder as he made his way back to his apartment in the slums.</p><p>It was sunset by the time Cloud got home. He passed Tifa’s as she stepped out for her shift, noticing her door halt in swinging open. Tifa herself had noticed his shoulder. "Cloud?"</p><p>"I’m fine," he mumbled, still moving toward his room.</p><p><em>Cloud, hey-</em> He unlocked his door using his left hand, turned to grab the inside knob with his left again to close it, while Tifa frowned after him.</p><p>The next morning she was already leaning on the banister outside Cloud’s door when he opened it again.</p><p>He glanced at her, then away, and moved toward the stairs.</p><p>"Cloud."</p><p>He stopped. "What?"</p><p>Tifa still leaned on the rail. She said, "You’ve been keeping yourself busy, lately." When he didn’t take the bait, Tifa tried a more direct approach, still speaking in a carefully light tone. "I told you, if you need an ear to listen, I’ve got two. That’s what friends-"</p><p>"<em>Childhood</em> friends." Cloud turned and glowered. "That doesn’t mean you know me any-"</p><p>When he turned he saw Tifa's vermilion eyes narrow. In rare anger. At him.</p><p>"That’s not fair," she said quietly.</p><p>Of all the people to snap at, Cloud had snapped at Tifa.</p><p>He really was a monumental asshole.</p><p>"I… Sorry, Tifa."</p><p>"Okay, then." And just like that Cloud’s mistake was breezed over, and he was forgiven by her.</p><p>Tifa straightened and held the banister beside her. She said, "What’s going on, Cloud? You’re worrying me, you know."</p><p>In his silence Tifa stepped over, grabbing him by his wrist and saying, <em>Here</em>, to lead him into her apartment. She sat him on her bed and sat next to him, folding her hands on her lap.</p><p>"Okay. Talk to me."</p><p>"I." Cloud wasn’t really much of a talker. He cupped his hands between his knees, and looked around Tifa’s apartment. Identical layout as his, except she had posters and her punching bag in the corner. Tifa waited.</p><p>Finally Cloud sighed, and glanced sidelong in Tifa’s direction. He picked up her bait from earlier.</p><p>"I guess… I just needed to get away from everyone for a bit. That’s why I’ve been taking on the extra bounties."</p><p>"Okay. Why do you need to get away from everyone?"</p><p>Cloud’s fingers wrung together until he stretched them out. "Because they’re annoying," he griped. <em>Cloud.</em> He sighed again, turning his head away in frustration. "They won’t mind their own business. Everyone’s butting into my life when I never asked 'em to. Jessie, Biggs, Wedge - even Marle, the <em>landlady</em>. I wish they’d leave me alone."</p><p>Tifa ducked to try and catch Cloud’s eye. "Cloud… I don’t think that’s really true. Do you?"</p><p>Cloud’s mouth twisted. He didn’t answer, because he couldn’t deny it. He asked roughly instead, "Why does anyone want to get to know me, anyway?" Cloud shook his head. "I don’t get it. What’s the point? What do they get out of it?"</p><p>"'What do they get out of it'?" Tifa repeated, a furrow starting to form between her thin eyebrows.</p><p>"Yeah." Cloud said, "It’s not like there’s any advantage from knowing me. I’m just a mercenary now. Not a SOLDIER."</p><p>Tifa’s brow smoothed in surprise, and sudden understanding. Her hands came off her lap to fold over the edge of the bed on either side of her. "What?" Cloud asked, watching her.</p><p>She shook her head slightly. "Nothing. Just… is that how it was, at Shinra?"</p><p>Cloud bowed his head to look down at his clasped hands again. He admitted, "I guess."</p><p>"I see." Tifa was quiet again, processing. When she found the words she said, "Cloud… no one is looking for an advantage. They want to get to know you, because they care about you."</p><p>Cloud glanced beside him. "…Why?"</p><p>Tifa’s expression cleared in surprise, before she smiled one of her warmer smiles.</p><p>"Because you’re <em>Cloud."</em></p><p>Tifa tapped her boot heel gently on the bedframe. "So, do you trust the people down here who <em>do</em> already care about you? Everyone in the Watch, and yes, Marle, too? And… me?" Cloud brought his head up sharply at her mentioning herself.</p><p>"…I didn’t mean what I said before." Of course he trusted her. Most of all.</p><p>Tifa sighed. "Sorry, I know," she told him. "So?"</p><p>"I…" Of course he trusted the others too. There was no faking the kind of sincerity Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge acted on when they were with him, and yeah, even Marle.</p><p>And Barret never held back from saying anything but the truth. <em>Don’t doubt for a second that I wouldn’t call it like I see it,</em> right? That included when it came to Cloud.</p><p>"Yeah. I do."</p><p>"Then trust that the only thing we <em>want</em> from you, is to make sure you’re happy."</p><p>"…That’s it?"</p><p>"That’s it." Tifa stretched her arms out in front of her before bouncing her hands balled together on her lap again.</p><p>"You know… I couldn’t help noticing you left one very important person out."</p><p>Cloud grumbled. She nudged her shoulder into his, smiling and rolling her eyes. "<em>Talk</em>. Did something happen between you and Barret? You haven’t been to the bar lately, either."</p><p>"He just… called me on my bullshit. That’s all."</p><p><em>Ah. </em>"And that scared you."</p><p>Cloud was silent. In truth, Tifa saw through his bullshit just as well. Like he was going to admit he was scared of anything, though. Tifa moved on, kindly leaving the observation alone.</p><p>"So, ready for the advice?"</p><p>Cloud sighed, and put his hands on the bed behind him, rolling his head toward his shoulder. "Lay it on me."</p><p>"I think <em>you</em> need to lay off the work. You’re obviously wearing yourself out. Lesson one-"</p><p>For life on the ground floor. Cloud recited, "Rest."</p><p>"Good. You do remember." Tifa dropped her finger that she’d pointed up in the air. "Let the others help you out on the next job. They’re worried about you, too. I get that you’re good enough you can do these bounties on your own, but there’s no need for you to do that. That’s what the Watch is here for - to help."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Tifa set a palm on one of his knees as he curved forward again. "Thanks, Tifa," Cloud said. "For always having my back."</p><p>"So long as you have mine."</p><p>"Always… That’s what friends do for each other. Right?"</p><p>Tifa’s smile spread. "You’re not such a bad listener, yourself, you know. Despite appearances."</p><p>"Yeah, alright. Whatever."</p><p>Tifa laughed. "I can tell you’re feeling better already. And just one last piece of advice? Go see Barret before he explodes."</p><p>When Cloud stepped into the <em>Red Shot</em> he might as well not have, since Barret turned around to face the back wall to start moving bottles of liquor on and off the shelf that hung above the vase with the flower. But as soon as Cloud sat down, without turning he said, "So, you were tough enough after all."</p><p>Cloud released a breath he’d been holding. "For what?"</p><p>"Cold, hard truth."</p><p>"Yeah. Sure."</p><p>Barret said, <em>Hmph… </em>He finally eyed Cloud.</p><p>Cloud sighed, hand a loose fist on the bartop before he spread it out on the wood. "I’m not… good at this."</p><p>Barret lifted an eyebrow. Cloud sighed again, harsher.</p><p>"I’m not good at opening up. To anyone. I had to, y’know… build walls around myself just to survive. Being a SOLDIER. Working for Shinra. People have never wanted to know who I am because they like me. They only wanted something for themselves." Cloud’s stare flickered to Barret. "Until-"</p><p>Cloud clamped up. "Until me," Barret finished, pulling Cloud’s stare back to him. <em>And, some other folks, I’m sure. Don’t hafta name 'em all.</em> Barret added, "Though hell, I didn’t even like you all that much at first. Took a bit for us to see eye to eye."</p><p>He snickered. Cloud dropped his gaze gratefully, and smirked himself. "Yeah." Cloud said, "So… I’m trying, here. 'Cause I…"</p><p>"'Cause you… what? Hm?"</p><p>Cloud met Barret's stare and told him. "I wanna keep this train rolling."</p><p>Cloud thought those kinds of smiles were reserved for Marlene. Then Barret stooped to rest his own elbows on the bar directly in front of Cloud. His one hand crossed over the counter to cover the back of Cloud’s, completely surrounding and immediately warming it.</p><p>When Cloud finally managed to pull his stare from their hands, Barret answered him in a satisfied, deep tone. "Alright then. That’s real good."</p><p>He patted Cloud’s hand once before he stood up from his lean and walked away to give him some space. Cloud brought his forehead down to cover up with his hand that was still carrying Barret’s warmth.</p><p>Being open sucked. Also, didn’t suck at all.</p><p>He sat like that when Barret eventually came back, remarking, <em>Damn. Feel like a drink or what?</em></p><p>Cloud opened his mouth to order one. That he couldn’t even get more than a buzz off of. He sighed his harshest at himself.</p><p>He ordered a burger and a basket of fries. Skipped the damn drink.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kids were running in the street that stretched past the playground from the Watch’s HQ. Cloud was about to avoid the hassle and sidestep into another alley, before one of the kids fell, landing on palms and knees on gravel.</p><p>She sat and held her hands up, and began sniffling.</p><p>The other kids backtracked, then split up presumably to get help. A girl with straight bangs in a teal sweater stayed and folded double next to the smaller girl who’d fallen. The smaller girl had black, cropped hair, and was wearing a pink dress with a yellow bow around the neckline.</p><p>Cloud recognized Marlene.</p><p>Cloud wavered, before continuing down the street toward the commotion he’d intended to dodge.</p><p>He approached cautiously, recalling the warning about strangers. When he was closer, he asked awkwardly, "Hey, uh… everything okay?"</p><p>Both girls turned their faces up. Marlene’s friend’s started pulling into a smally fierce, protective frown. But Marlene spoke up before anything came of it.</p><p>"You’re… you’re the flower man."</p><p>Cloud blinked. Sure. "Uh, yeah. That’s… me." He introduced himself to clear his stranger status. "The name’s Cloud."</p><p>Even though her voice warbled, Marlene politely replied, "I’m Marlene. Nice to meet you, Cloud…" Cloud huffed quietly, charmed despite being him. Obviously Barret’s parenting style was "do as I say, not as I do".</p><p>Marlene was still holding her hands up in front of herself. Cloud knelt to inspect them, draping his wrist on one raised knee. Her palms were red only from the impact, not from any open cuts. Her knee was scraped though. Cloud had seen worse. But he wasn’t going to take the situation lightly. She was a little girl, not a mercenary.</p><p>"…Does it hurt?" Marlene nodded, sniffling again as she held back the tears. "Sorry, kid."</p><p>Cloud reached into his pocket for the bandages he carried on him. Marlene laid her leg straight for him to wrap up her knee. When he tied the bandage he asked, "That feel better?"</p><p>She folded her knee back up to hold. She nodded.</p><p>"Thanks, Cloud."</p><p>The other kids were coming back, leading… Biggs with them. Right. He was watching them for the day after group lessons. Wedge had said so, when Cloud had stopped by HQ.</p><p>"You okay, kiddo? Oh, Cloud, hey."</p><p>"Hey." Cloud stood, grabbing the hilt behind his head to straighten the slant his sword had fallen into while he’d knelt. He assumed his work there was done.</p><p>But Marlene's eyes welled with tears again, as she confessed, "I wanna go home." Mood for playtime obviously ruined. Her friend put her hands on Marlene’s shoulders after Marlene pushed herself to her feet.</p><p>Biggs, surrounded by the group of kids, looked at Cloud, imploringly.</p><p>"You mind?"</p><p>Cloud stared. "Me?"</p><p>"Ah, sorry. You’re probably busy-"</p><p>Marlene glanced from Biggs up to Cloud too, hopes looking dashed. Cloud couldn’t manage to ignore the big-eyed stare. And truth was, he’d just finished up with the Watch. "I’m, uh." He said, "I'm not, actually. I… guess I can take her."</p><p>"Knew I could count on you, Cloud." Cloud sighed, resigned to being known. Biggs spoke to Marlene. "Alright, Cloud’s going to take you home. Chin up, kiddo."</p><p>A chorus of <em>byes</em> came from the other kids. Marlene’s friend called, <em>Feel better soon, Marlene!</em></p><p>As Biggs herded them back to the playground he rubbed the back of his head, and Cloud heard him mutter, <em>Ah… Barret is going to have my hide for this…</em></p><p>Cloud glanced down at Marlene. She held up her hand. Longer, while Cloud had to realize exactly why she was.</p><p>He dropped his reach so she could tuck her small palm against his to be lead home.</p><p>"Hurt to walk?" he checked as they started off. She shook her head, <em>Mm-mm</em>.</p><p>The bar was locked when they arrived. Cloud checked the back door, then looked at an angle through the windows to check if anyone was inside. Marlene said, "Maybe daddy isn’t home yet…"</p><p>"Any idea when he’ll be back?" asked Cloud.</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>Cloud sighed. Marlene heard.</p><p>"Are you… gonna wait with me?"</p><p>Cloud turned to her, blinking at her worry. Obviously he wasn’t going to just leave her. "Yeah. 'Course."</p><p>Reassured, Marlene hopped over and sat on the porch steps. Cloud settled two steps above her with his boots level with where she was, after he slid his long sword off his back. He brought it around to touch the point to the ground and lean the flat of it against his rounded knee. He hung his arms from where his hands gripped the base of the hilt close to his face.</p><p>Cloud was silent. So was Marlene. Until Marlene turned around and piped up, "Cloud?" <em>Hm.</em> "What’s that big sword for?"</p><p>Cloud considered that flat-out saying, <em>For killing big monsters</em>, was too brutal. He said instead, "I use it to help the Watch. And other people who need it."</p><p>"With the monsters?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Marlene stated, full of confidence, "Daddy says the Watch is really helpful. He told me they protect us."</p><p>"Sure," Cloud agreed.</p><p>"So you protect us, too?"</p><p>Barret had said once, Cloud took away people’s troubles with every monster he cut down. Making it easier for the disparate people who lived under the Sector 7 Plate to sleep at night. To live their lives.</p><p>Marlene stared, uncertainly tilting her head waiting for Cloud's response. Her scraped knee, a normal thing for a playing kid, was the worst thing that had happened to her today. Probably at all lately. Because she was safe, and protected in the slums, by Barret, by Tifa, by the Watch…</p><p>And yeah, by Cloud, Cloud realized. They were all in this thing together.</p><p>"…Sure," he agreed again. Marlene giggled. Cloud pressed his cheek on his hands, turning so he could glance beside himself. Her smile was much bigger.</p><p>Marlene looked past Cloud all of a sudden. She stood on the step without leaving it, leaning out as far as she could to see. "…Daddy?"</p><p><em>Shh!</em> Cloud hunched behind his sword, ducking his forehead below the hilt with a sigh. That was Tifa’s voice, to Barret, of course, who was the one of them failing to be stealthy. They’d been listening, then.</p><p>Caught, the two stepped out into plain view on the street. Tifa folded her hands behind her back, pursing her smiling lips when Cloud sent her a lidded glare. "You were being too cute to interrupt," she said. Hardly apologetic.</p><p>"Marlene!" Barret hustled over. He’d seen her knee, then. Doting as ever, he asked, "What happened, angel?"</p><p>"I was running with Betty, and… I fell and hurt my knee."</p><p>"Ah…"</p><p>"But Cloud fixed it!" Marlene wrapped her arms around Barret’s neck when he lifted her, and she grinned down at Cloud, who lowered his eyes. <em>He did, huh? </em>"And," she added proudly, "It doesn’t even hurt anymore!"</p><p>"That’s daddy’s brave girl!"</p><p>Cloud gripped his sword and leaned on it to push himself to standing, swinging it deftly around to hang on his back once more as he moved down the stairs. "Gonna have to redo it," he told Barret, stopping beside him and pointing a finger at Marlene’s bandaged knee. "I didn’t have any disinfectant on me."</p><p>"Sure thing. Thanks, man. Really." Cloud was glad Barret’s eyes were covered by his sunglasses. He didn’t think he could withstand Barret’s look of straight sincerity without his ears warming embarrassingly.</p><p>"See ya, then." Cloud raised his hand to return Tifa’s small wave as he started to step away and she stepped inside, Barret following Tifa, carrying Marlene up to the porch deck.</p><p>"Wait! Cloud!" Cloud blinked and turned to look back at Marlene calling. "Are you… gonna come back?"</p><p>Cloud looked to Barret, lost for what to say. Barret only continued easily smiling, confident in Cloud. Because Cloud had it figured out, by then. He’d finally stopped being "a damn stranger".</p><p>Cloud answered, "Yeah. I’m sure you’ll see me around."</p><p>Marlene bobbed her head in a big nod. "Good!" she chirped. Barret nodded too, humming, <em>Mm-hmm.</em> Apparently he felt his confidence had been founded.</p><p>Cloud, before he took off, took in the scene. His look passed across the square two-story building, along the brick walls crossed by steel beams, over the high wooden sign and the once-gilded letters that had weathered with time spelling <em>Red Shot</em>, to the canvassed overhang above the front double doors that Barret and Marlene still stood under.</p><p>Nah, Cloud thought, moving on after an effort, <em>Way</em> too much to…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The bar was emptying out for the night. Wedge was pulling the last of the darts from the board, and Jessie and Biggs were finishing their drinks.</p><p>Cloud was glimpsing one more time Barret’s way.</p><p>Earlier Barret had been at the kitchen, working as the bar’s cook with Tifa having the night off. He’d removed his cut-off vest from the heat. Just in his tank top, Cloud had watched his uncovered upper arms shift and bulge as he'd raised a pan and flipped its contents, as he'd taken one end of the towel laid around the back of his neck and dabbed at the sweat making his collar and arms glisten. Cloud had thought it before, all the way back when he’d first shown up in the <em>Red Shot,</em> even when he’d thought how brash the owner of the bar was. Barret was enormous. Burly. In-your-face handsome.</p><p>Barret had turned with the finished order and had caught Cloud’s eye. Quirking a brow at the look before he had moved through the partition to deliver to the table.</p><p>Now he was drying glasses and setting them on the shelf behind the bar counter, with his vest covering his back again, slightly stained between his shoulders a darker green from sweat.</p><p>The three Cloud was with were talking amongst themselves. Wedge deposited the darts in their holders with a yawn that interrupted what he was saying, Biggs mumbled his response drunkenly and half-asleep at their table while cradling his head on his hand, and Jessie stretched from the table herself before grabbing her head. <em>Gonna feel</em> this<em> tomorrow…</em></p><p>Cloud sauntered over to the bar, to lean on it with his arms folded on top and his bent knee pressed to the front. He waited as Barret knocked soft knuckles on the head of a drowsy regular and told them, <em>Go sleep at home, man. </em></p><p>When Barret looked up his eyes were on Cloud like he’d been expecting him. Could be he had been, when he leaned an elbow in front of Cloud’s arms, almost touching, and told him, "Gotta say, those burning eyes of yours tonight had me feelin’ real good."</p><p>"Got a plan for how you can feel even better." Cloud watched Barret’s eyebrows shoot up.</p><p>Cloud didn’t usually start things off. Just when he was starting to think he’d stepped too far outside his boundaries, Barret blinked, then straightened with a low laugh. He rubbed his chin and razed his eyes over Cloud, leaning on his bar.</p><p>"Chomping at the bit, ain’tcha…?" His voice was already a little deeper. Cloud felt a flush of heat under his own shirt from Barret’s matching eagerness.</p><p>"You free after closing up?"</p><p>"Got the usual thing to take care of, but after that… Hell yeah, I am."</p><p>"'Kay."</p><p>Cloud dropped his foot to straighten, and in a moment of magnetism, Barret took a step closer, to be reminded by the wooden edge that the counter was still between them. "Hell," he muttered when Cloud stopped being wide-eyed and smirked at the misstep he'd got to witness. Barret blew past his lips and busied himself with clearing the bar counter of any remaining empty tumblers and stouts and left gil.</p><p>Cloud slung one of Biggs' arms over his shoulder, and Wedge took the other, with Jessie pretending to help by rapidly stepping in place behind them with her palms on Biggs' back, laughing at her own parody while Cloud told her to knock it off. At the bottom of the stairs outside Cloud raised Biggs’ arm for Jessie to step in and take his place, since the road to Biggs' place was different than the road to Stargazer Heights, which they assumed Cloud was taking to go home.</p><p>Biggs hiccuped. "We did. Good, today. F…feels like we’re a perfect team…"</p><p>"Oh, Biggs. You’re such a sap when you're drunk." Jessie rolled her eyes fondly. Wedge tipped his head back and sniffed, moved to tears himself.</p><p>Cloud couldn’t help but look at the trio with an incredulous uptick in the middle of his brow, and an incredulous uptick in one corner of his lips.</p><p>"Alright. Make sure he gets home," he told them. Jessie saluted. Biggs hiccuped again. Wedge, drunkenly loud, called into the air as they shuffled away, <em>Have a good niiiiight, bro! </em></p><p>When they were out of sight Cloud walked around the shadowed side of the bar, to wait. Impatiently. He sighed, while the minutes ticked by until the black market dealers showed for their meeting.</p><p>They came, they went. The back door was left hanging open for Cloud to see his way in, and he shut and locked it behind him.</p><p>The pinball machine rose out of the floor with Barret riding, still facing it with his back to Cloud. Turning was as far as he got when Cloud crowded up to him.</p><p>Cloud stepped in between Barret's thighs to push the backs of them against the pinball machine, and grabbed the open flap of Barret's vest to make his shoulders bow and get his mouth in Cloud’s range. Barret had to push his fingers up through the short hairs on the back of Cloud’s head and pull to get free. He panted across Cloud’s face.</p><p>"Eager little bastard… Tell me what the damn plan is already."</p><p>Cloud swallowed, finally feeling something like sheepish.</p><p>"I… don’t have anywhere I need to be, tomorrow." Barret’s face wrinkled in confusion. <em>Huh?</em></p><p>Cloud’s own eyebrows angled down sharply in annoyance. He pressed impossibly closer, trapping his own palm down between their bodies.</p><p>"I don’t need to be able to <em>walk</em>."</p><p>Barret’s hips hitched into Cloud’s cupped hand. But unbelievably he hesitated by attempting to brush off the idea. "Well, fuck. Ya might not get what you’re in for-"</p><p>Cloud scoffed, "I’ve seen your dick. I know what the hell I’m in for." Cloud increased the strength in his grip, making even Barret brace up. "Shut up and get on board, Barret."</p><p>Finally, Barret huffed. Shook his head, and then gave Cloud a good look. "Mouthy jerk." He opened his own fist in Cloud’s hair and put his straight arm against Cloud’s collar to get him to back up. "Let’s get upstairs, then."</p><p>Cloud was already working his harness and gloves off as he followed Barret up the flight of stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. Barret was unlocking the drawer of his nightstand and rummaging a hand through it for the bottle of lube and a packaged condom that he tossed aside on the bed. Cloud stripped out of his shirt and moved in to open Barret’s vest to push off, to grab the hem of Barret’s tank top and shove it up for him.</p><p>Barret grumbled under Cloud’s manhandling, <em>Why don’t you slow down, there- </em>Cloud dropped both hands to Barret’s pants and undid the top, reaching for the slit.</p><p>That was when Barret said, "Guess I gotta make you."</p><p>With a quick drop he crouched to get his arm around the backs of Cloud’s thighs, hoisting him straight-legged and veering him around to the bed.</p><p>Barret set a knee on the bed next to where Cloud landed, and then laid him out prone. His palm pressed on the center of Cloud’s back. The span of his hand was large. The weight in it alone pinned Cloud.</p><p>Cloud closed his teeth on a hitched whine. His eyes squeezed shut. He rubbed his forehead, and his hips, on the sheets.</p><p>"Don’t get too excited," Barret rumbled, "This ain’t how we’re doing this."</p><p>Cloud groaned, bending his arms under himself with palms flat on the bed, ready to push back. He could get free, really. Ex-SOLDIER, after all. But that was only if he seriously wanted to.</p><p>"Why not?" he snapped. One of his eyes flinched shut, as the corner of it touched the bed, since he was pushed down harder. <em>Settle down</em>, Barret told him. Cloud finally released his tensed muscles, signaling he was done putting up a fight. He huffed and laid his arms straight along his sides again.</p><p>"Don’t get me wrong," Barret said deeply, "You acting all hot and bothered and wanting this so bad is just about the sweetest thrill I could’ve asked for. But you ain’t gettin’ what you want tonight unless you slow down. I ain’t kidding. Your plan, but if we’re doing this you’re letting <em>me</em> take point, SOLDIER boy."</p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes. Fine, whatever, Cloud could adapt. As long as they got to the same objective.</p><p>"…That cool?" Barret lifted his hand off, cupping Cloud’s shoulder instead to encourage him to roll over and look at him.</p><p>Cloud answered him. "Yeah. Fine. Slower."</p><p>"Sound a little more enthused, why don'tcha." Barret frowned and shook his head. Then, stroked the backs of his wide knuckles down Cloud’s cheek and jaw, and kept his hand moving firm along the side of Cloud’s neck and along the bend of his shoulder. Cloud’s mouth parted on the quietest gasp while he stretched into the feel.</p><p><em>There we go…</em> Barret asked then, cockily, "You don’t think I could make this just as good my way?"</p><p>"…I guess you’re doing alright." Cloud sat up, and Barret let him. Still had his hand on Cloud, thumb behind his ear and palm on his neck, as he held the back bend of Cloud’s head angling to bring their mouths together.</p><p>When they parted Cloud got his hands back on Barret’s pants, stubbornly unzipping them the rest of the way. Barret rolled his eyes.</p><p>He took his knee off the bed to shake his pants down his legs and step out of them. Cloud kneeled himself on the bed to undo his own belts, then stood on the bed grabbing his ankles one at a time to pull his pants by the cuffs. He glanced back up and found out he was barely standing above Barret’s eye level.</p><p>Barret tugged Cloud forward by grabbing the bend of his elbow, then pulled on the bend of his leg to hitch it up around his waist. Cloud got it. He wrapped both legs around Barret and circled his arms around Barret’s neck. He nipped at Barret’s beard. Barret turned them so he could sit on the bed and scoot backward with Cloud on his lap, until his shoulders were set against the headboard.</p><p>Cloud lowered his knees so they touched the mattress on either side of Barret’s waist. The wide spread already brought him down pretty low, but Barret pressed the small of Cloud’s back to get him to lower even more, to sit flush on Barret’s waist.</p><p>Cloud couldn’t help rocking his hips. He was so fucking hard already from Barret manhandling him before. Barret encouraged him, keeping his palm firm behind Cloud as he moved and making pleased, deep noises at every rub against him, <em>Mmm… Yeah…</em></p><p>Cloud finally rose on his knees again, groaning in frustration and opening his eyes to search the bed. He picked up the bottle of lube from where it had slid down where Barret’s thigh made a depression.</p><p>Barret tucked the elastic of Cloud’s boxer briefs under his upright dick while Cloud wet his fingers. The bottle slipped from Cloud’s grasp when Barret tugged Cloud, once. Cloud gripped Barret’s wrist, giving him a shake of his head.</p><p>He got his breath back. "Ain’t gonna be able to go slow if you keep doing that," he admitted, hoarse.</p><p>Barret did slide his grip again lightly down to Cloud's base. But he relented. "Alright… alright."</p><p>Barret helped get Cloud completely out of his underwear at least. Then Cloud took a deep breath and released it slowly. He braced a hand on Barret’s sturdy chest, and reached behind himself with his other.</p><p>Barret’s own hand flew to cover Cloud's ribs, helping steady him on that side. He wet his lips before he said low, "Fucking hell, Cloud. This ain’t exactly what I'd call slow, either." Though he didn’t seem all that bothered things weren’t going his way.</p><p>Cloud opened his palm and fanned his fingers over one of Barret’s brown peaked nipples and the dark hairs that covered it. Cloud shivered, and pressed his finger to the knuckle deep inside himself, biting his bottom lip as he adjusted to the feel. He slid his finger back out, pressed a second one alongside and pumped.</p><p>"<em>Ah</em>…"</p><p>Cloud bit his bottom lip harder and ducked his head. Barret grabbed his chin, his thumb on the center of it to make Cloud's mouth drop back open.</p><p>"You this quiet when you touch yourself at home? Wanna hear you. For real."</p><p>Cloud pulled up against the pressure of Barret’s thumb in order to frown, sagging his shoulders and glaring down with one of his more unimpressed looks. It had Barret jostling under him with his sudden, deep laughs. When he calmed back down he rubbed Cloud’s side, not giving up. "Wish you’d let me hear you."</p><p>"Does it really do that much for you?"</p><p>Barret’s eyes swept hotly up and down Cloud’s naked body. Then his hand swept around Cloud’s waist and down his flank. "Bet I can manage to pull some out…"</p><p>Cloud groaned at the feel of Barret’s finger making room with Cloud’s.</p><p>"<em>Ah</em>… that’s…"</p><p>"Too much?" Cloud relaxed his other hand that had dug into Barret’s shoulder. Cloud shook his head.</p><p>"Good… Real good." Barret’s finger curled. Cloud’s eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>"Yeah? Think maybe you are gonna be able to take me." Barret was still being easy, his wrist loose while Cloud jerked back again and again into his touch. His finger was just on the cusp of reaching for Cloud’s prostate, unable to help brushing the edges of it with some of Cloud’s movements.</p><p>At another fleeting brush, Cloud muffled another groan. Then he blew a sigh through his nose. Figured he could try to give Barret something of his request, since he was being well paid the price for it.</p><p>So he didn’t close his throat around the next whimper. He relaxed his jaw instead and let his mouth fall open for the noise to fall freely. It was still quiet, but it was something.</p><p>His eyes had closed, and he blinked one back open. Barret’s expression was bare. Looking way too awed.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, <em>Cloud</em>… that is what I’m <em>talking</em> about."</p><p>Barret decidedly deepened his reach. Cloud jolted, caught off-guard by the hot sweep of sensation and the sudden leak of his cock. He groaned - real loud.</p><p>He slid his fingers out. He grasped at Barret’s shoulders with both hands. "We - we gotta-"</p><p>"Yeah, we fuckin’ do."</p><p>Cloud heard a seam rip when he tugged Barret’s underwear off. He didn’t care. He only cared about uncovering Barret’s cock, now visibly straining upward, turgid, and tall.</p><p>"Fuck," muttered Cloud. Barret’s point was made.</p><p>Barret said, <em>Yo</em>, pulling Cloud out of his head, sounding far too amused in his arousal. Cloud glared.</p><p>"Condom," Barret reminded. <em>Right,</em> said Cloud, scanning around him for the package. They finally found it pressed under Barret’s back. Cloud tore it open along the top edge.</p><p>With both hands he rolled and stretched it down Barret’s length. Barret’s chest swelled with his deep breath as he watched Cloud do it. He said suddenly, "Love those fuckin' hands of yours."</p><p>Cloud blinked briefly up and back down at his own hands, that had reached and circled Barret's base. He tightened his grip and stroked agonizingly slow and up, until Barret swore at him and thumped his shoulders against the headboard. Cloud stretched for the bottle of lube again before Barret had the chance to bug him that he would need more of it.</p><p>Cloud slipped his fingers out of himself again, feeling some of the copious amount of lube drip back down his inner thigh. He shook more lube out on his hand to coat Barret next. Barret’s hand slid warmly on Cloud’s hip as Cloud got up on his knees.</p><p>"Slow…" Barret murmured, watching Cloud descend. Barret deeply groaned, when the tip of him pushed in.</p><p>"Shit," Cloud said under his breath. He shifted and made an attempt to sink lower. Decided that was a bad idea, and raised himself back up, knowing he looked pissed when Barret reminded him, "Breathe… Take it slow, alright? Despite your hurry, we got <em>all</em> night."</p><p>Cloud breathed in through his nose. Barret rubbed his side until he relaxed all the way. "Tellin’ ya, my way’s the way to do this."</p><p>"Yeah, okay. Just… shut up a minute."</p><p>Barret called Cloud, <em>Punk.</em> But he did grow quiet, letting Cloud take any time he needed.</p><p>Cloud took the tip of Barret inside him again. He plunged, and pulled up, plunging a little more when he was ready. Barret hummed while watching himself be engulfed, the depths of his eyes smoldering. "You’re taking it so damn good. <em>So</em> damn good, Cloud."</p><p>Cloud groaned at the praise, <em>The hell, Barret, </em>dropping the furthest he had yet. Cloud was close to sitting flush to Barret’s hips.</p><p>
  <em>Nn - ah!</em>
</p><p>He pushed the last inch. Probably when he shouldn’t have. His fingers scratched down Barret’s tensed up stomach, before he reminded himself, Shit, breathe. Slowly, he remembered how to.</p><p>Cloud panted and swallowed, then huffed quietly through a smirk at Barret being the one who let out the unexpected moan. "Yeah?" he asked.</p><p>Barret was still tensed under Cloud, holding himself from thrusting up. Finally he chuckled, releasing some of his tension. "Been a while since I could <em>really</em> get my dick wet, y’know…"</p><p>"That right, big man." Barret laughed again, a little breathlessly.</p><p>"Yeah… Fuck, you are tight… Can’t believe you… <em>Oh, shit.</em>"</p><p>Cloud pushed steady on his palms, raising himself up Barret's entire length before sinking back down to sit on him again. He watched Barret pinch his eyes shut, and felt his lower half quiver not to thrust. It was almost too much for Cloud, too, feeling himself stretch around Barret’s girth, feeling Barret completely stuff him. Cloud blinked back the white stars crowding his vision. "Fuck… <em>Barret."</em></p><p>Cloud repeated the same move again. Barret’s head pushed back against the headboard, and he blew a harsh breath with the effort of staying still.</p><p>"Come <em>on</em>," Cloud finally demanded. Barret was holding back for his sake. Barret didn’t hold back doing anything, so it was obvious. But Cloud wanted him to go all out. "I can take you, obviously. <em>Move</em> already<em>.</em>"</p><p>The first thrust was sudden. Cloud grunted, the breath knocked out of him from how powerful it was. He didn’t think he could stretch anymore, either. But he felt himself do just that.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>," gasped Cloud.</p><p>"You tell me if I’m hurtin’ you," Barret growled, elbow of his right arm pushing on the bed, his left hand squeezing the muscle of Cloud’s thigh. Cloud snapped, "Doesn’t <em>hurt</em>, okay? <em>Fuck me</em>, already-"</p><p>Barret grabbed Cloud by the back of the head and yanked him forward to kiss him in a crash of their mouths. Then Barret let him go and slid his back flat to the bed, making Cloud catch himself on Barret’s chest with his hands smacking.</p><p>One powerful slide out before Cloud even knew it, and then Barret glided back full-hilt with two rocks of his hips, pushing from his ankles. "Sure thing, Cloud."</p><p>Barret kept rocking. He didn't let up.</p><p>"<em>Shit!</em>" All Cloud could do was hold himself in place, while Barret fucked up into him. With every deep thrust, Cloud whined. Barret’s pace had to falter eventually though, and that was when Cloud shoved Barret’s hips down and took over, heaving himself up and down.</p><p>His moan was ragged when he found his own prostate. He stuttered, his vision blurring. He shook his head, and shuddered when he aimed to press Barret inside to that spot again.</p><p>"Barret… <em>Fuck</em>. R-right there, that’s-"</p><p>"Right there, huh?" Barret aimed perfect with his next thrust. Cloud’s mouth dropped open on another moan.</p><p>"The <em>sounds</em> you make. <em>No shit,</em> does that do it for me-" Barret found his stamina again and took a turn, remembering where to aim.</p><p>Barret kept touching Cloud wherever he could reach, too, firm and overwhelming up Cloud’s leg, down his arm. He'd remembered Cloud liked that, too. Cloud couldn’t believe it was focusing on that that had him really on the edge. He groaned. He was going to come first, there was no denying that.</p><p>So he wanted to hurry Barret along to join him.</p><p>"Barret," he said. Barret focused enough to answer, <em>Yeah? What?</em></p><p>Cloud swung his arms behind him and locked his elbows to keep them straight, making his torso almost flat in his lean backward. He kept his legs spread and folded his legs up on themselves, his ankles touching the backs of his upper thighs when he pushed onto his toes.</p><p>He said, "I’m taking point."</p><p>"Huh? Says-"</p><p>Cloud started thrusting himself from his arms. Barret was shoved back. He had to brace himself against the bed’s headboard.</p><p>"Are you fucking for real - God<em>dammit, </em>Cloud-"</p><p>Cloud kept his head up to watch down the length of his body, though his eyes couldn’t always keep open. Every perfect hit was triggering more of those noises Barret loved hearing, traveling through his throat and rising in pitch.</p><p>Orgasm hit, hard and fast as a bullet. Cloud yelled and bore forward with his ankles pressed hard up into his flank. He shot across his own stomach and chest, whining to the tail end.</p><p>He breathed hard through his open mouth. One of his elbows caved before he locked it back up. He finally pulled his lids back open and saw Barret watching him with his own dark hooded eyes, and his own mouth hanging. Cloud blinked blearily, when he felt Barret hitch. To pull out.</p><p>Cloud swallowed, and stayed up on his shaking arms. He breathed. Chewed his lip, and started thrusting onto Barret’s cock again.</p><p>Barret’s hand landed hard on his knee that he could reach. "Fuck, Cloud - <em>fuck!</em> You sure?"</p><p>"Stupid question," Cloud rasped. Barret hadn’t come yet. Cloud kept going in order to get Barret there. Overly sensitive and whimpering because of that, but he found his pace again and kept it. Up until Barret’s neck strained, and his eyes wrinkled shut, and he roared, jerking inside Cloud.</p><p>He pumped a few more times through the aftershocks. When he was done and still, Cloud finally let his arms give out.</p><p>He whimpered again when Barret pulled carefully out of him. The ache he left behind was a real good one though, Cloud decided, like the muscle ache after a good spar. He heard Barret huffing, then him swearing at his own hand trying to tie the condom off.</p><p>Bracing himself over Cloud, Barret tugged to unfold Cloud's legs and lie more comfortably straight. Cloud felt boneless as he was moved around. He shut his eyes and let himself be pulled by Barret’s hand.</p><p>Then he felt pressure down the entire length of his body. Barret laid on top of him. His arm pushed its way under Cloud to hold him even closer, and his face pushed in the crook of Cloud’s neck to drop overwhelming, tender kisses all across his skin.</p><p>Cloud made soft murmurs at all the touch, not even caring that he was obviously reveling in the feel of Barret’s weight pressed completely along his front, or in the feel of his mouth pressed everywhere against his skin. Barret readjusted only to smatter more kisses across Cloud’s face as well as his neck and shoulder.</p><p>Finally though Cloud had to turn his head to the side, overcome. He'd found out already that Barret got in a good mood after sex, but this. "The hell… Wh-what’s gotten into you?"</p><p>Barret started laughing with deep chuckles. He suddenly strengthened his arm under Cloud, lifting them both together to a sitting position. Cloud’s arms folded between their chests, Barret keeping him held close. Still kissing Cloud all over his face until he finally spoke.</p><p>"What’s gotten into <em>me?</em> Just gotta show some appreciation, 'cause son of a bitch, that was fucking <em>good-"</em></p><p>Cloud felt his expression flicker from all sorts of comebacks fighting to cut Barret’s words down first.</p><p>He was still wrapped up in Barret. Cloud spread his hands where they were pressed to Barret’s chest, sweeping the hairs and feeling the warm, firm skin underneath. Barret’s mood apparently was infectious. Cloud touched his forehead to Barret’s collar, only smiling because he could hide it.</p><p>"<em>Heh.</em> Yeah. ’Spose it was."</p><p>Barret breathed deeply, squeezing Cloud more firmly before finally loosening his hold to give Cloud some room if he wanted. Cloud leaned back but didn’t go far. His hands were still on Barret’s chest. Barret blinked down at him, then ducked in to press on him a close-mouthed kiss.</p><p>When he pulled away to stare, he frowned, too.</p><p>"Shit, just look at you…" <em>What?</em> Barret shook his head. "I’ve never seen you look so… Ah, forget it."</p><p>He must’ve noticed Cloud’s flush on his chest deepen, or noticed how his shoulders hunched. Cloud did finally let some space come between them, turning around.</p><p>Before he could shift any further down the bed though Barret’s arm curled under his side, crossing his chest and grasping his other shoulder. Barret pulled them flush again, Cloud’s back to his chest. After hesitating, Cloud grabbed Barret’s arm with both hands just to hold onto it.</p><p>Barret’s chin tucked over his shoulder. He rumbled beside Cloud’s ear, "C’mon, Cloud. A little longer. Yeah? Why those walls gotta come up now?"</p><p><em>C’mon</em>, he said again. He nuzzled under Cloud’s ear. Cloud finally leaned fully back, folding his knees up in front of him, letting himself be tucked into Barret.</p><p>"…Fine. Have it your way, for now."</p><p><em>Mm.</em> Barret’s hand squeezed his shoulder. He set his cheek against the top of Cloud’s hair while Cloud buried his mouth and chin into the bend of Barret’s arm. Within a single sigh, Cloud relaxed, and just let himself be.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cloud flinched and gingerly eased back down onto the barstool.</p><p>He set his elbows on the bar counter and laid one palm flat, and curled the other to rest his knuckles against his forehead. Barret joined him when he pulled another barstool up opposite him. He set his chin in his own curved palm, looking Cloud over in sympathy.</p><p><em>"Ooh… </em>Almost wanna say I’m sorry."</p><p>"Definitely don’t need to," answered Cloud.</p><p>When he uncovered his forehead Barret leaned over the counter to bridge his and Cloud's lips together.</p><p>Cloud brought his fingertips to brush on Barret’s jaw. Barret slid out of reach, resuming his previous pose, and just stared at Cloud. Cloud let him, silently looking back.</p><p>The trance was broken when they both heard Marlene’s high voice and Tifa’s answering cheerful tone. They were walking up the steps of the porch outside.</p><p>Cloud moved to rise. Barret’s heavy hand on his arm stopped him.</p><p>Barret rubbed his thumb on Cloud’s skin, warming it. He shrugged at Cloud. "Why don’tcha stick around, merc? Here's practically your second home, anyway."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! This one was a doozy to write, I'll just say. But I think it was worth it.</p><p>If you've made it this far, here's some extra trivia about this fic!</p><p>- My personal theme song while writing this fic was <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27ZLD82BzFQ">"Drunk on a Rhythm"</a> by Gothic Tropic.<br/>- The song that Cloud plays on the jukebox the morning after is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TQryUUrF-M">"Barret's Theme"</a>.<br/>- Hopefully you recognized the rhythm of Jessie's knock on Cloud's door!<br/>- Did you catch the line about Cloud's mom? :)<br/>- The move Wedge describes is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHzquSDlyug">Cloud's Ascension limit break</a>.<br/>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQQtqqTdYFQ">"Hip Hop de Chocobo"</a> is the song that plays every night at closing at the bar.</p><p>@highfivestrife (nsfw)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>